


Notice

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Missing Scene."  Tag to 2.09 "The Last Word."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing Scene." Tag to 2.09 "The Last Word."

Emily thought they had given her Agent Greenaway's old desk, but she had no way to be certain; that wasn't the sort of thing she wanted to ask anyone. She was curious, though, when she went to retrieve a dropped pen and saw a note taped to the underside of her desk.

_Good luck, rookie. Watch your step._

She didn't recognize the handwriting. There was only one person who might have written it, but that wasn't the sort of thing she could ask.

She folded up the note and placed it in her purse, a constant reminder of the possibilities.


End file.
